All I Want For Christmas is You
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: My first Songfic! Luxsoka fluff to the song "All I Want For Christmas is You." Better than the summary, if you've read my work before you know I'm right.


_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Ahsoka watched as Anakin and Padmé looked at the Christmas tree, they were spending Christmas Eve at Padmé's. Ahsoka had a blanket wrapped around her as she watched the happy couple from the couch. She knew all they wanted for Christmas was to be together.

Ahsoka felt a tinge of loneliness and sorrow as she remembered her own Christmas wish.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

She could barely remember the last time she saw him; it had seemed so long ago.

His contagious smile, his hypnotic eyes, his gentle touch, it was all so vivid in her mind. She just wanted to be able to see him again.

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

She just wanted to see Lux, that's all she wanted for Christmas. Just to be in his arms, to feel his warm embrace, that's all she wanted this year; to have Lux for Christmas.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

She watched as Anakin and Padmé stood by the fire in each others arms. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and rested her head on her knees. How she wished that could be her and Lux together like that.

She glanced at the tree and at all the presents under it, she knew a few of them were for her, but she didn't care. She didn't want any of them. Lux was all she wanted; Lux was what she needed for Christmas.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

She looked at the two stockings belonging to Anakin and Padmé above the fireplace, and she thought about how she had refused to hang hers.

No amount of gifts or hot chocolate could make her happy this holiday season, only Lux could.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

She watched as Anakin and Padmé disappeared from the room, sighing when she saw how happy they were together. She badly wanted that for herself.

She wanted Lux to be hers, more than anything in the galaxy. She had wished so hard for the past few weeks to see Lux this Christmas, but there was never any sign of him showing up.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

The snow was drifting down from the clouds in elegant flakes, landing and then dissolving on the planet.

Ahsoka stood up and let the blanket fall off of her shoulders, she stared longingly at the mistletoe hanging above the door. She wished she and Lux could be underneath it, together and completely lost in each other.

She couldn't help but walk over to the mistletoe hanging there. She fingered it with her small hands and sighed deeply, _Lux, where are you?_ She thought sadly.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

Ahsoka had hoped and prayed that she would see Lux for Christmas, but it seemed impossible at this point.

The falling snow and frost outside the window reminded her of Lux's soft gray eyes, she knew it was against the code, but she wanted him to be hers this Christmas. She didn't want anything else that would come for her.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You_

Was it too much to ask? Was it just too much to see Lux this Christmas?

Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed as she let her hand fall from the mistletoe.

The fire crackled, reminding her of the warmth Lux always had. She always felt so safe in his arms.

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

Ahsoka walked over to the window that overlooked the city.

The lights were shining brightly in the starry night against the dark sky.

The tops of buildings were covered in snow; Ahsoka couldn't imagine a more romantic atmosphere. _I miss you, Lux._ She thought.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

This was such a happy time of year, bringing friends and families closer together. Why was it so miserable for Ahsoka? All she wanted was Lux.

He was all she wanted in life, why couldn't she have him? It wasn't fair.

He was all she asked for, he was all she wanted, he was all she needed. She only wanted to see him, just to see him again.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

Ahsoka was about to retire to her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to see what she had been wishing for, what she had been praying to see for so long.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Make my wish come true

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby_

She fell into Lux's arms as he hugged her tightly; he had been wishing to see her just as long.

She felt his warmth and protectiveness towards her, and she felt wanted. "I've missed you," Lux whispered to her.

"I've missed you, too," Ahsoka said breathlessly. She felt complete now that she was in his arms again.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

The two withdrew from their hug, lost in each others eyes.

That's when Ahsoka got a devious idea.

She looked up to see the mistletoe, and Lux looked up as well.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

They both looked at each other again. Ahsoka and Lux slid their eyes closed and their faces moved closer together.

Lux hesitated when he felt Ahsoka's warm breath on his face, but he overcame his fear and softly pressed his lips to Ahsoka's.

In that moment they both felt complete. Ahsoka had gotten what she wished for that Christmas, and so did Lux.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

**Just came up with this, thought you guys might like it :-)**


End file.
